


The other half

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 12 (Mark Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: A Mark no le gusta el contacto físico de forma excesiva, pero un día, de forma totalmente arbitraria, el chico comienza a no alejarse de RenJun ni un solo centímetro.





	The other half

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Angie, que me la pidió hace demasiado tiempo y yo no he podido ponerme con ella antes por los malditos bloqueos y la necesidad de acabar otros proyectos antes de que terminara el año.  
> En este soulmates!au, cada parte de la pareja de almas gemelas tiene una marca tatuada en su piel que se completa con la de la otra parte y esto solo ocurre cuando ambos se dan cuenta de que han encontrado a su otra mitad, no antes.

            —Mark está… raro —murmuró un día RenJun, aprovechando que el mayor de todos había ido a la cafetería a comprarse un zumo mientras los demás se quedaban en clase sacando sus almuerzos y preparando las mesas para comer todos juntos.

            —¿Raro? —cuestionó DongHyuck, haciendo una pequeña mueca de confusión—. ¿Más raro de lo que es él de por sí dices?

            —Sí —replicó el chico—. Sabéis todos que es un escuerzo y que odia un mundo cuando nos acercamos a él y le damos un abrazo o le toqueteamos las orejas —todos los demás asintieron a sus palabras—, pero hace unos pocos de días que no deja de estar pegado a mí, creo que ahora ha sido la única vez desde que nos quedamos todos en casa de ChenLe a dormir este finde que se ha despegado de mi lado.

            —Ahora que lo dices… —comenzó JaeMin—, sí que ha estado muy pegado a ti estos días en clase y en los descansos y cuando volvíamos a casa en el metro también, aunque no hubiera mucha gente iba como si fuera tu sombra o algo.

            —¿Verdad? ¿A que es muy raro? —coincidió el interesado.

            —Es tan raro como si algún día JiSung se dejara querer por alguno de nosotros de la nada —comentó ChenLe, tratando de acariciar la cabeza del chico y llevándose por ello un bufido.

            —¿Creéis que le ha podido pasar algo raro? —cuestionó Jeno.

—Que se haya dado un golpe en la cabeza y que le haya arreglado eso de ser un tsundere de libro, por ejemplo —siguió DongHyuck.

            —Si hubiera pasado eso… ¿no creéis que entonces sería cariñoso con todos vosotros también? —dijo RenJun.

            —También es verdad —susurró Jeno.

            —¿Hiciste algo extraño cuando os quedasteis en mi casa? —cuestionó ChenLe—. Algo que no suelas hacer y que haya invitado a Mark a no separarse de ti ni un solo segundo.

            —Que yo recuerde no…

 

            En su mente aparecieron imágenes de las cosas que habían hecho aquel fin de semana en casa de los Zhong, jugando todo el rato con los cientos de videojuegos y las tres consolas que el chico poseía, cocinando un poco y contando historias sobre fantasmas y alienígenas antes de dormir todos juntos, con los colchones en el suelo en el salón. No había pasado nada especialmente raro o que no hubieran hecho antes, quizás lo único diferente había sido que había hecho un calor algo insoportable la noche del domingo y habían estado todos medio despelotados para poder pasar las altas temperaturas del final del verano; pero RenJun no creía que por haber estado medio en bolas delante de Mark hubiera comenzado a pegarse a él como una sombra y a tocarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba.

 

            —¿Dónde tienes tu marca de alma gemela, _hyung_? —cuestionó en ese momento JiSung, llamando su atención y dejándolo terriblemente confuso por lo extraño y repentino de la pregunta.

            —Debajo del omoplato derecho —respondió—. ¿Por qué?

            —¿Y qué forma tiene?

            —Es… como una caracola, creo… aunque no estoy seguro porque sabéis que solo se completa cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela —dijo—, pero, ¿por qué preguntas esto, JiSung?

            —Mark _hyung_ tiene una marca parecida a la tuya en el mismo lugar —contestó JiSung.

            —¿¡Qué!? —dijeron todos sus amigos a coro.

 

            RenJun no habló durante unos momentos porque tardó un buen rato en asimilar la información que le acababa dar el menor de todos. Era imposible. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¿Cómo podían él y Mark ser almas gemelas? El chico solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó la voz de la persona de la cual habían estado hablando todo el rato preguntar si les pasaba algo porque estaban muy callados y en _shock_. En ese momento, RenJun se giró hacia él y pareció verlo con unos nuevos ojos, como nunca antes lo había visto, con un aura a su alrededor que lo hacía resplandecer.

 

            Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se levantó de la silla y cogió a Mark de la muñeca para tirar de él lejos de allí. Por los pasillos llenos de alumnos se escucharon murmullos a su paso, de la misma forma que RenJun escuchó leves protestas salir de los labios de Mark, pero no le hizo caso a ninguna de ellas hasta que no llegaron al baño de la planta. Solo allí, el chico soltó la muñeca del mayor y miró por debajo de las puertas de los retretes para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el lugar para después cerrar con pestillo la puerta del baño de chicos y que así no pudiera entrar nadie a interrumpirlos.

 

            —¿Qué pasa, RenJun? —le cuestionó Mark.

            —Quítate la camisa —le pidió, mientras él mismo comenzaba a desabotonarse la suya, porque tenía que comprobar que lo que había dicho JiSung era cierto. Necesitaba comprobarlo.

            —¿Para…?

            —Quítate la camisa, hyung, por favor… —pidió de nuevo, con la suya ya prácticamente desabrochada.

 

            Mark lo miró interrogante durante unos momentos más, pero después se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa para quitársela de la misma forma que RenJun ya lo había hecho. En el momento en el que la camisa blanca de manga corta del uniforme de verano cayó por sus hombros y descubrió la espalda ancha del mayor, RenJun hizo que se girara y le diera la espalda para ver que, tal y como JiSung había dicho, Mark tenía bajo el omoplato derecho una marca que recordaba a la de una caracola, como la suya propia. Sin mediar una palabra, el chico los colocó a ambos de espaldas al espejo y miró hacia atrás, esbozando un sonido de sorpresa al ver cómo en sus pieles se completaba el dibujo de una caracola y ésta era idéntica en ambos.

 

            —Creía que no te ibas a dar cuenta nunca —murmuró Mark en ese momento, girándose hacia él para encararlo—, y que iba a tener que esperar milenios y ambos nos haríamos viejos esperando.

            —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —cuestionó RenJun. Su mente iba a toda velocidad sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo todavía—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando lo descubriste?

            —Porque no quería influir… —dijo el otro—, aunque estaba tan feliz de que fueras mi alma gemela que no he podido evitar estar a tu alrededor todo el rato —sonrió.

            —Eres un idiota —murmuró RenJun, sin poder evitar corresponderle con otra sonrisa, después de haber averiguado el motivo por el cual Mark no se alejaba de él y que éste fuera porque ambos eran almas gemelas.

 

 

 

 


End file.
